Zirconia is a well-known material which can be used as a support for catalytic metals and can be combined with other inorganic oxides to either act as a catalyst or as a support. For example, zirconia can be mixed with silica to give a zirconia/silica support which is then used to support metals for various catalytic reactions. It would be desirable to synthesize a zirconia-containing material that has high surface area and high acidity for use as a catalyst. It is also important that such a material have a stable surface area, i.e., after calcination at high temperatures.
Applicant has synthesized a zirconium silicate, identified as ZRSI-1, material which has the formula M.sub.x Si.sub.y Zr.sub.z O.sub.w, where M is an ammonium ion, a hydronium ion, an alkali metal or mixtures thereof and x, y, z, and w represent the moles of the respective elements. This composition is characterized in that it has a high surface area on the order of 80 to 400 m.sup.2 /g, has an x-ray diffraction pattern which is different from that of zirconia or silica, and has a layered structure. Finally, the alkali metal present in the composition can be exchanged with ammonium ions and then calcined to give the hydronium form of the zirconium silicate, thereby providing acid sites on the material. This material has been found to be useful as a hydrocarbon conversion catalyst.